Anniversary
by Voodooling
Summary: 'May I have a dozen white roses please' They had no idea who was his sweetheart, but it didn't matter. All Canada cared about was the love of his life, waiting at home. CanadaxPrussia


'May I have a dozen white roses please?'

'Ah certainly young man! What colour shall I wrap them in?'

'Red please.'

'And here you go! Your girl will be so happy to receive those, eh! She's a lucky one!'

'Ah, thank you sir, good day to you!'

'You too!'

* * *

'Ah, welcome Matthew! The usual?'

'Hello Katyusha! And not this time, I would like two double-double coffees instead of one today.'

'Oh my, a dozen roses! I never knew you had a sweetheart Matthew! Is that who the extra coffee is for?'

'Ah, you got me there Ukraine! Yes they are. White roses, as pure as my sweetheart.'

'Ah, she's one lucky girl! Is she a nation too?'

'No, not a nation.'

'I see, treat her well Matthew!'

'I will! Good day now!'

'See ya!'

* * *

'CANADA! HEY WHAT'S UP LIL' BRO?'

'You know technically I'm you're older bro-'

'FLOWERS? Lemme guess; It's for Ukraine isn't it? I've seen how close you two have been getting!'

'Ah, I'm not going to say anything America.'

'IT IS! I BET IT IS KATYUSHA! You sly dog you!'

'M-Maple…'

* * *

'England! Here are the files I was supposed to hand in today, and tell Germany that I won't be attending today's brief meeting, I'm busy today.'

'Ummm…'

'Canada?'

'Ah yes Ma-Matty! Sorry uh I yes I'll receive these and tell Germa- My, my! Those are quite some exquisite roses! Bloody hell who are they for? Why didn't you tell your daddy that you have a girl in your life now? Is she a nation?'

'Haha Arthur, I'm not saying anything~'

'Oh fine. But I must say, she is one lucky girl. You've always been a gentleman, unlike that ungrateful brat of a brother you have.'

'Th-thank you Dad.'

* * *

'Ah, mon cher!'

'Er, Salut mon Papa.'

'Oh Matthieu! Such beautiful roses! C'est Magnifique! You have all the ladies, non?'

'Umm…'

'I'm just kidding mon cher, I know you're a one at a time kinda guy. But you finally have a girlfriend! I knew I was a good influence on you~ Ohohoho!'

'Yeah, I-I'm in a rush Papa'

'Ok! Au revoir!'

* * *

'Veh? Who are you?'

'Ah Italy, I'm Canada…'

'Oh! American's brother, I remember now! Sorry for almost running you over!'

'N-no no it's ok, but you should watch the speed limit…'

'Veh? What is that, can I eat it?'

'Oh never m-mind.'

'Pretty flowers! Ludwig gave me the same thing on Valentine's Day except they were red! I never knew Canada had a girlfriend! I had lots of girls back in the day, they would join me in my siestas. But now I have Germany! '

'Oh I see I see, umm, I must be going now'

'Oh, ok Canada! And sorry for almost running you over!'

'I-it's ok!'

* * *

'Hey birdy, what took you so long? That is totally not awesome.'

'I'm sorry! I had to hand in some files to England and almost got run over by Felicia-'

'Oh my god! Are you ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine.' Canada leaned over and planted a kiss on his sweetheart's forehead. 'Here's the coffee you asked for.'

'It's not hot anymore.'

'I'm sorry Gilbert.'

Said albino looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. Canada smiled back. Matthew got up from Prussia's bed side and went to get the flowers.

'Here, these are for you. Happy six month anniversary.'

'Ma-Matthew…'

'Well, err I just thought maybe to surprise you and get you something for our half a year… yeah…'

'T-Thank you…'

'We-Well I hope you get better soon, I really can't… Can't live without you…'

'Matty, I love you.'

'I love you too, always and forever.'

They both embraced, content with the moment, for it was absolutely perfect. No space to worry about the future, about everyone's reactions when they find out Canada was with no-good-annoying- Prussia, about Prussia's deteriorating health due to his non-nation status, and etc. Nothing could ruin the moment, because their love was as red as the wrapping of the flowers.

And their love as pure and innocent as the white roses that lay on their bedside.

Fin.

* * *

Yeah this is written weirdly but I tohught it'd be effective to tell this little story =) Reviews are loved! Hope you enjoyed my little shin-ding =)


End file.
